Messages from the Universe
by love and petrichor
Summary: For the first time in a long time, he believed. Mac/Stella


**Messages from the Universe  
**Summary: For the first time in a long time, he believed. Mac/Stella  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of its characters. They belong to CBS. But let it be known that _Mac belongs to Stella_.

A/N: Because it's 1-1-11 and I like wishing on 11:11. (:

* * *

Mac wasn't much of a wisher. He was a strong skeptic, not really superstitious and definitely not a believer in shooting stars or luck in four leaf clovers or gold at the end of the rainbow. It was all just a waste of time in one's life to believe in such a thing. It was normal coming from a man like him, being a CSI and supervisor of the most populated city in the United States. The thing he believed in was rock solid evidence.

11:02. Today, though, Mac decided maybe wishes are what he needed right now. He glanced at the time. He heard about the story going around of wishing on 11:11 sharp. Many people have been coincidentally seeing the repetitive time and there has been some background on making a wish on that time until 11:12 arrives. At first, he thought it was an absolutely ridiculous idea, along with the ideas of wishing on 12:34, a fallen eyelash, and many other superstitions. He then glanced at the photo next to the digital clock. It was Stella, his longtime coworker and good friend. A few months ago, she got an offer she couldn't turn down. It was being the head of the crime lab in the infamous city of New Orleans. As much as he didn't want her to leave, he let her, since it was a great opportunity. Though Mac likes Jo Danville, Stella's replacement, no one can reach her league. He misses her and thinks about her every second of the day.

11:09. Time passes by really quickly. He thought about the date. New Year's Day, spent with the Messers. 1-1-11. What a coincidence.

11:10. Maybe he should call. Maybe she's thinking about him also. But it's 10:10pm in New Orleans. Damn time zones.

11:11. It's time. He's never done this before. He takes a deep breath (but not too deep, time is ticking) and does something he has never done in a really long time: he wishes.

11:12. Before Mac finishes his long wish, the minute passes. It was highly unlikely this wish was coming true. His skepticism is coming back, and he just decided to forget about everything and continue working on his paperwork…

…Until the phone rings.

Mac's heart seemed to jump a mile and a half. It jumped again, but higher, when he read the caller ID.

_Stella Bonasera._

"Stella," Mac replied. "Hey."

"Hey."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing good. I was thinking about you."

"Really? I was thinking about you, too. Happy New Year's."

"You, too."

"How's New Orleans?"

"It's doing good, but I'm on vacation right now."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Um… well… hold on…"

The dial tone sounded, and Mac's heart dropped. He glanced at the opening elevator on the other side of the building. The floor was empty, except for a few night-shift workers. A figure stepped out. It was the woman with the same golden brown curls and downright beautiful. Mac couldn't believe it.

It was _Stella._ Right here, in New York once again.

He stepped out of his office and lightly jogged towards her. A few of the workers were discreetly watching at their boss and at their old boss. It was obvious they recognized her.

Without word, Mac gave Stella a big bear hug and not wanting to let go.

"Did you call at 11:12 on purpose?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her beautiful, green eyes.

"You believe in 11:11?" Stella said. "I thought you never liked wishes."

"I guess I'm at the point where I really needed one."

Stella pondered on this, and smiled and nodded.

"Actually, yes I did. And I'm not just saying it. Also, can I stay at your place? I'm kind of short on money."

"You know you don't have to ask that question," Mac said with a chuckle. "Of course you can."

They headed downstairs to the ground floor. He helped with Stella's luggage, which was standing near the night guard. Before Mac grabbed a cab, he leaned into Stella and locked his lips against hers, just in case he won't see her for a long time once she heads back to New Orleans.

Maybe this time, he finally had a little hope in the universe's messages. Maybe this was the evidence that coincidences and wishes are essential to this world. For the first time in a long time, he believed.


End file.
